pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Swarm
(Alix, Emma, and Espurr are walking along Route 3) Alix- Man, it's so great to be back on the road! Emma- Yeah, and Espurr seems so happy! Espurr- Es-Purr! ^_^ Alix- Yeah! But it seems strange that we haven't seen any wild Pokemon... Emma- Is that unusual? Alix- Usually, Combee are flying all around here collecting honey,,, Espurr- Espurr! *runs behind a bush* Emma- What is it, Esuprr? Alix- *looks behind the bush* It's a Pinsir! And it's injured! Emma- Well we have to help it! Alix- Well, that may not be easy... Look! (a bunch of Combee fly toward the trainers) Alix- Oh, boy. This is bad... This is really bad. (theme song) Main Episode Alix- We need to run, now! Emma- But what about the Pinsir? Alix- Oh, man. You're right! We'll just have to stand our ground. (Alix throws a Pokeball into the air) Alix- Go! Blaziken! (The Pokeball Opens and Blaziken comes out) Alix- Now, defend us with Blaze Kick! (Blaziken begins attacking the swarm of Combee with Blaze Kick) (Espurr begins screaming in pain) Emma- Espurr what's wrong? Espurr- EEEESPURRRRRRR Dx Dx Dx (Espurr's eyes glow red) Emma- Espurr? Espurr- (becomes suddenly angry) Essss-Purr! >:( Alix- What's going on back there? Emma- Espurr is acting weird! Alix- *walks over to Espurr* Espurr- *Hisses at Alix* Alix: What's up, Espurr? (Espurr uses psychic and throws Alix away) Emma: Espurr! What did you do that for! Espurr: Es-Purr! (Emma takes out Espurr's Pokeball) Emma- I have no idea what's going on with you, but you should return for now. (Espurr is brought back into its Pokeball) Alix- That was... weird. Emma- Yeah, but you should probably look the other direction! Blaziken needs help! (Blaziken is being attacked by Combee) Alix- Well then, it's time for a Mega Evolution! (Alix presses the Mega Stone and Holds it in the air)... (Nothing Happens) Alix- What the... (Alix attempts the same thing again... the same result occurs) Emma- Alix, what's wrong? Alix- My Mega Stone isn't Activating! Emma- What do you think's up with it? Alix- Dosn't matter right now. What we need is backup. (Alix throws out another Pokeball) Go! Oak! (Oak the Chesnaught is sent out and immediately begins screaming in pain) Alix- What the... Emma- Alix! That's the same thing that happened to Espurr! (Oak's eyes glow red) Emma- I suggest you return it before it starts attacking us, too! Alix- Right! (Alix Returns Oak) Alix- Blaziken still needs help! (Alix throws out Ageislash; the same events occur) Alix- What is going on? Emma- Wait... that Pinsir isn't acting hostile... I wonder if it had to do with... of course! Alix- What? Emma- Both Blaziken and Pinsir can Mega Evolve! Pisnsir, i know you're in pain but you have to tell me, are you holding a Pinsirite? Pinsir- (in pain) *looks up and nods* Alix- Well, then, my backup will be Shelldon! (Alix throws out a Blastoise) Blastoise- BLAST! Alix- Blastoise, use Ice Beam! (Blastoise begins to use ice beam on the Emma- (gives a potion to the Pinsir) You'll going to be okay, Pinsir. Don't Worry. Pinsir- Pin... Ser... Emma- Just rest Alix- Emma? Do you see that? (a large yellow and white shape flies toward Alix's Blaziken) Emma- Oh, boy. That would be a Vespiquen. And it does NOT look happyappy. Vespiquen- Vespi-QUEN (Vespiquin uses Air Slash) (Air Slash Hits Blaziken and knocks it out) Alix- NOT good! (returns Blaziken) Emma- Shelldon, look out! (Vespiquin uses X-Scissor on Shelldon and Knocks it Out) Alix- REALLY not good! Runm! (Alix returns Blastoise and begins to run away) Emma: Let me just pick up this Pinsir! Alix- Hurry! (Vespiquen Charges up a Hyper Beam aimed directly toward Emma) Alix- Emma, no! (Vespiquin fires the hyper beam) Pinsir- Pin! Sirrrrrrr! (Pinsir fires a hyper beam of its own) Emma- Pinsir, you saved me! Pinsir- Pinsir! Alix- I think it wants to battle the Vespiquen with you! Emma- All right then, let's do it! Pinsir, use Brick Break! (Pinsir attacks the Vespiquen with Brick Break, it does little damage) Alix- Emma, Vespiquin resists fighting type moves! Emma- I know, I know! (Vespiquin uses Air Slash) Emma- Dodge it with double team! (Pinsir uses double team to dodge the Air Slash, the attack still hits but does less damage) Emma- Oh, man! Pinsir! Alix- That's gotta hurt... Emma- Yeah, but Vespiquen is charging up another hyper beam! Vespiquen- VESPI! (Vespiquin uses Hyper Beam) Alix- Oh man, I think this battle's over! Emma- Use Protect! (Pinsir uses Protect to block the Hyper Beam) Alix- Nice one, now attack while Vespiquin recharges! Emma- Got it! Ready Pinsir? Pinsir- Pin-Sir! All Right, then! Use Stone Edge! (Pinsir fires a barrage of rocks at Vespiquen) (The Vespiquen flees, taking the swarm of Combee with it) Emma- Pinsir, we did it! Pinsir- Pinsir! Alix- Yeah... but something was strange about that. Something's up with the Pokemon in this area. Any that couldn't mega evolve were acting hostile toward humans... Oh, no. The trainers. Let's get to Santalune City's Pokemon Center... and fast! Emma- Wait! Alix: What? Emma- Pinsir, do you want to come with me? Pinsir- Pin! Pinsir! Pin! Emma- Okay, then! Pokeball go! (Emma throws a Pokeball at Pinsir. It shakes three times and then clicks shut) Emma- (Walks over to the Pokeball, picks it up, and sends out Pinsir) Welcome to the team... Pinsir! Pinsir- Pinsir! TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Alix- Kalos ChampionCategory:EpisodesCategory:Alix- Kalos Champion Episodes